


Alone Time

by Fruitloopsunite



Series: College!au dump [2]
Category: Invader Zim
Genre: Gen, Masterbation, Praise Kink, Solo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-24
Updated: 2019-08-24
Packaged: 2020-09-25 10:27:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20375254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fruitloopsunite/pseuds/Fruitloopsunite
Summary: Yay, another original title. More to the college!au





	Alone Time

Flawless, absolutely flawless. He thought of himself as the perfect being, from the top of his head to the tips of his toes. He was perfect, amazing, and oh so fit for praise.

Droplets of sweat littered his forehead and dripped down his face, his skin tingling and on fire. His hand slowly reached down his body, his smooth skin uncomfortable under such unnecessary garments. They were off within seconds, his chest heaving and eyes twitching under their lids.

“Ah…” He breathed out a sigh of relief when the cool air from the cracked dorm window brushed against his face. He thanked his inconsiderate roommate leaving for the night to leave him to his activities, as certain thoughts had been plaguing his mind for most of the day.

“D-dumb Dib,” Zim gritted his teeth and wiggled the remains of his pants off, hand immediately gripping his throbbing appendage. “Not even here to satisfy me…”

Zim smirked at the memory of the first time they went to bed with each other. The look of Dib’s face when his, what the boy so disgustingly called his “dick”, slid out from inside his body. He was amazed at the display, and why wouldn’t he be? Humans were so careless with their anatomy, it being vulnerable and practically out in the open. Even being in the confines of pants, he found they could be easily damaged from a swift kick or punch. Not that he ever tried it before, but he had seen many school children hurt each other in such a stupid way when he was in elementary school. 

The soft hum of a purple device came into play, entering him with a delicious squelch that made him shiver. The toy was a gift that Dib said he could use when he was lonely, which was an absurd statement. Zim never felt lonely, he merely got bored without his companion’s company. Something as simple as being satisfied was more of a solo job, he thought. Though he didn’t mind the extra hands.

The toy hummed louder and his grip tightened around himself, his hand dragging up and down in a way that would hurt the average human. He loved the pain, his adrenaline coursing through his body. It made him shake and throw his head back, his voice coming out in a hiss. Unfortunately he had to keep his volume to a minimum, since this was a college campus and students roamed about at all hours.

“I’m so good,” Zim choked out, feeling himself tightening around the purple vibrator. If only he could hear Dib say these things to him.

“You’re so tight, it feels so good.”

Zim’s hand quickened it’s pace, the toy set on its highest setting. His eyes tightly shut, breathing becoming erratic.

“I’m so lucky…You’re so amazing.”

He was so close.

“I love everything about you.”

His hand flew up to his mouth, his teeth sinking into his green flesh, drawing blood as he tried his best not to cry out as he released himself all over his other hand. 

“What a mess you’ve made.”

Dib’s voice rung in Zim’s head, he felt dizzy and content. With a groan he cleaned himself off and slipped back into his clothes. He glanced at the clock and with another groan he decided it was much too late to go pay the boy a visit. Crawling under his sheets would be the best option, he might as well reward himself with a quick nap for a job well done.

**Author's Note:**

> This is part of a series, and there will be NSFW content every once in a while


End file.
